


THAT Shirt

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the purple shirt of sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, romance in the morgue, sherlolly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary arrive at St Barts to find something a little different about Molly's clothes. I think Sherlock approves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up in the morning after a night of hot lovemaking. A has only their pants on and is trying to find their shirt around all the clutter of clothes taken off from the night before. When A proceeds to ask B if they’ve seen their shirt, B comes right in, wearing A’s shirt. Cue a flustered A who can’t stop thinking how cute B is in their clothes and lets them keep the shirt for the rest of the day.
> 
> Okay taking inspiration for this, but twisting it a little bit.
> 
> Please leave a review - it always brightens my day!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Allhailthefangirl

John and Mary arrived at St Barts lab, as requested, after dropping their young daughter Amelia off at the creche. Technically Sherlock had only requested Johns’ presence, but Mary had been cooped up in the house so long after giving birth she would happily follow John and Sherlock on any case, no matter how crazy.

“Ah John, good to see you are on time for a change” Sherlock called from his microscope, not bothering to look up.

John huffed at this, however Mary went over to Sherlock to give him a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

“Hello to you too Mary” he said in response.

Mary giggled and looked over at the empty station nearby.

“Where’s Molly?”

“Just popped to the ladies I think, shouldn't be long”.

As if on queue, Molly walked back into the lab.

“Hello everyone” she said rather cheerfully.

John and Mary just gaped at her. Molly Hooper was standing there, completely unabashedly, in Sherlocks infamous purple shirt. She picked up her lab coat, throwing it back over the top, but clearly the damaged has been done.

“Um...Sherlock” John started.

“Yes John” Sherlock sighed, still not looking up.

“Care to explain that?”.

Sherlock looked up from his work, clearly annoyed.

“Explain what exactly?”

“THAT” John pointed at Molly.

“Don’t be so rude John. That’s Molly Hooper of course” he stated, “Has having a small infant completely dulled your senses?”.

Molly and Mary were clearly trying to hold it together, both knowing EXACTLY what was going on, but John just not seeing it (as per usual).

“I think what my dear husbands means, Sherlock” Mary started, still trying to stifle her giggles, “is, would you like to explain why Molly is wearing one of your shirts? Specifically, your favourite shirt”.  
Sherlock smiled at this, giving Molly a rather salacious look. She just stood there, trying to control the blush that began creeping across her features.

“I thought it would have been fairly obvious.” he began, “Molly stayed over last night, her shirt was in no fit state to be worn to work today, so she decided to steal one of mine”

Molly came up to Sherlock and playfully swatted his arm with file she had just picked up.

“I did not STEAL it. I put it in so I wouldn't be naked while I made us some tea, and I distinctly remember you getting all flustered and muttering something about how good I looked in it, so I thought it only logical to wear it all day” she finished with a shrug.

Mary could not wipe the smug look over her face, elbowing Sherlocks other arm “Oooh you rascal! So how long have you and Molly been having ‘sleepovers’ then?”

Sherlock looked over at Molly, “I don’t believe we actually slept last night”.

Molly dissolved into a fit of giggles at this, clearly remember last nights ‘activities’. She immediately sobered up when she saw the look that Sherlock was giving her, a combination between appreciating how good the shirt looked on her, and how much he really wanted to rip it off her body.

Mary took this as a signal, grabbing the completely shocked into silence John “Come on husband, let’s go have a coffee and leave these two to it”.

John finally came to his senses, as Sherlock pulled Molly against him.

“Better make that 2 coffees”, John replied.

Mary pulled him out of the lab, just in time, as Sherlock decided that the shirt would actually look quite good...on the floor of Mollys’ office.


End file.
